Itzpapalotl
Itzpapalotl, the Obsidian or Clawed Butterfly, is a goddess of childbirth and of destruction. She is the queen of the Tzitzimime. Character History Itzpapalotl, like most of the Teotl in the dark days, was always somewhere between cruelty and control, though she was more extreme than her fellows. For several months of the year, she was a benevolent guardian of new mothers and childbirth. But in the few days between old year and new, she became a bloodthirsty monster, attacking any human she could find. When the Spanish and other native tribes went to war with the Aztecs, Itzpapalotl became drunk with the bloodshed, and reverted into her between-year form to feast. The other Teotl fought her and her Tzitzimime off, finally managing to trap her in a Black Hole after much effort. There she and her demons waited, biding their time. Awakening Nobody is quite sure what freed the Tzitzimime, but it is thought to have been a spaceship being sucked into the Black Hole and crashing into the barrier, cracking it. Over eighty years, Itzpapalotl and her Tzitzimime chipped away at the gap, finally breaking free in 2000. However, no sooner did they begin blotting out the Sun for their attack then the other Teotl showed up. Furious, Itzpapalotl ordered three of her Tzitzimime to destroy their temples to weaken them, thus leading to the creation of the Aztec Storm Power Rangers. Itzpapalotl sent her Tzitzimime down in ones and twos, accompanied by Dark Stars, as she spied on the Rangers. She kept them busy while plotting bigger plans, such as the power-destroying slugs and individual attacks when she teamed up with Queen Bansheera. By this time her forces had been thinned, so she kidnapped several brand-new mothers and turned them into new Tzitzimime with the help of Jinxer. However, one of the women had not yet given birth. Instinctively, Itzpapalotl removed her and helped her deliver her child before allowing Jinxer to kill her. The baby, whom Itzpapalotl named Izel, became her adopted son, to the chagrin of her Tzitzimime. She went so far as to seek out Chalchiuhtlicue and have him christened properly. Itzpapalotl's second large plan was the Acuallizord, a Megazord to match the Rangers' own, and it did its job well, utterly destroying their Zords before being sabotaged by T Lock and Quentin. She and her Tzitzimime fought the Rangers and Teotl through the streets of San Orlando, and she nearly killed Tezcatlipoca before the heroes retreated to their base. However, that was just what Itzpapalotl wanted, and her demons surrounded Azteca Command to break in. But just as Itzpapalotl was sure she had victory, the three Teotl who had returned and gone offworld earlier, Huitzilopochtli, Mixcoatl and Xipe Totec, returned to destroy her army. Desperate, she fled into Azteca Command to destroy whatever she could before her death. The Rangers, using a bloodletting technique they had learned to turn other Teotl good, attacked her and transformed her back into her gentler self. To Rashon Izel had no other family, and Itzpapalotl nursing him had left him with some nonhuman traits, so she kept him as her son. Itzpapalotl departed with the other Teotl to the uninhabited world of Rashon, with the intent of learning to control their darker urges. Personality Itzpapalotl the Tzitzimitl was cruel, violent and calculating, willing to sacrifice her own demons to further her ends. Itzpapalotl the Teotl was quiet and sober, with an overpowering sense of guilt for what she had done. Her love for her adopted son Izel shone through in both aspects. Talents and Abilities Itzpapalotl, having wings, could fly, and the obsidian tips on her wings acted as weapons along with her sets of claws. Her glowing eyes gave her night vision, but she also possessed the ability to hide them, disguising herself as a human with prosthetics and makeup. She also had an invisibility cloak, which she used frequently. Appearance Like most Tzitzimime, Itzpapalotl had a skeletal, ashen-grey build, with glowing blue eyes, a mane of black hair woven with paper streamers, a shell skirt and a bone cape. Her fingers tapered into the claws of a jaguar, her toes that of an eagle. Unique to her were her wings, huge and butterflylike in shape, but thick, black and tipped all around the edges with gleaming obsidian blades. As a humanoid Teotl, Itzpapalotl appeared as a fifty-year-old woman, elegant and tall, with long grey hair and a silvery robe. Category:Power Rangers: Aztec Storm Category:Female